


The Perfect Gift

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [35]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and a simple ornament.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for caitriona_3 on LiveJournal, based on her prompt.

Parker loved Christmas. She had various reasons for her particular affection for the time of year. When she was in the right place in December, she got snow. There was always gifts, and Parker had found she liked giving equally as much as she loved to receive these days. Of course, she understood the true meaning of Christmas too, and felt good about celebrating Jesus’ birthday. After all, for all that she was, a thief with a past she wouldn’t wish on anybody, she did believe God was up there listening to her. He had to be, nothing else made sense. She couldn’t have got so lucky as she had these past few years if he wasn’t taking care of her. Parker had another guy in her life to look out for her these days, an earth-bound human person who loved her like she had never been loved before.

“Parker?” the man himself called as he let himself into the apartment.

“In here!” she called back, hanging another ornament on the tree.

It was looking pretty good, even though it wasn’t her usual style. Eliot had gradually convinced her over time that adding all kinds of genuine treasures to the tree was just dangerous and kind of stupid. Best to keep the pricey gold and diamond items (especially those the cops or insurance folks were still looking for) somewhere that wasn’t on direct display! The tree was instead covered in pretty balls and bows, and actually, Parker liked it.

“Well, if that isn’t a beautiful sight,” said Eliot with a grin as he walked into the room.

“Thank you.” Parker smiled back at him, before her attention went back to the tree. “I think it looks good.”

“It does,” her boyfriend agreed, putting a couple of grocery bags on the table as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “But I wasn’t actually talking about the tree,” he told her, kissing her neck.

Parker giggled at her own mistake and relaxed in his arms, even though it took effort these days for Eliot to even reach around her. She was, in her own words, ‘due to pop any day now’. It hadn’t been a plan for her to get pregnant, not at all, but given the amount of sex the couple tended to have, and how non-committal Parker could be with her pill sometimes, it wasn’t entirely surprising when it happened.

There had been some panic at first, on both sides, neither Parker nor Eliot had been sure they were ready for parenthood, but they soon adjusted to the idea. They loved each other, they could love a baby just as much, and they had a whole team behind them to help out as needed. Now here they were, just a week to go until Christmas, and a baby about to be born any day now. It seemed perfect somehow.

“This time next year, there’ll be three of us to decorate the tree,” said Parker with a dreamy kind of a sigh as she leaned on her man.

“I’m not sure junior is gonna be able to help much at a year old, Parker,” Eliot told her with a smile. “But yeah, three of us. Seems crazy to think about," he said, running a hand over Parker’s swollen belly.

The baby gave a kick as if to remind them he or she was there and agreeing with the sentiment. That kid was almost ready to get out and come play, and though Parker was not looking forward to the pain that would bring, she would be very happy to have her baby already.

“You get everything you needed at the store?” she asked then, turning in Eliot’s arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Yes, ma’am,” he assured her, returning the favour. “More than I meant to buy actually. I might’ve got you a gift.”

“Oooh, I like gifts!” she enthused clapping her hands like an excited child.

If she were anybody else it might’ve looked weird, a grown woman, nine months pregnant, bouncing on the spot like that. However, this was Parker, and she had always been different. Eliot was used to that and it had become one of many things he had come to love about her.

“Hey, I thought you said no gifts allowed until at least Christmas Eve,” Parker suddenly frowned, as Eliot started digging into one of the bags he had brought home.

“This is different,” he told her, turning and walking back to her side with something held behind his back. “Now, close your eyes, hold out your hands.”

Parker sighed heavily like it was all a huge inconvenience but then did as he asked. A box was placed in her hands, and though usually Parker could guess just from the packaging, the sound, the smell, or other such factors what she had been given before she ever looked, she couldn’t seem to figure it out with this one.

“Open your eyes, Parker,” Eliot prompted when she failed to do so when expected.

It was literally like watching a kid at Christmas when she did as he said and stared in awe at the box in her hands. It was flimsy clear plastic, showing off the Christmas ornament lying inside. The ball was white and silver with a painted picture on one side of a snowy family scene, complete with a snowman, beside a mother, father, and child playing. On the other side it said ‘Baby’s 1st Christmas’ in red ribbon script.

“I know its a little early, since junior hasn’t even put in appearance yet,” Eliot smiled. “But I thought... he or she ought to be here by Christmas.”

Parker’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ornament. It was simple enough, probably only cost a few dollars, but it was beautiful and perfect, probably the best gift Eliot ever could’ve given her, not counting the baby growing inside her.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, when she realised she was full on crying without hardly noticing. “Eliot, it’s beautiful,” she told him, rushing into his arms, careful not to crush the ornament.

It seemed to be a pretty severe overreaction, but Eliot understood that. Parker was all hormones lately. He was only glad she liked the gift. When her over-emotional moment came to an end, he carefully took the box from her hands, slipped the ornament out of the packaging and handed it back to Parker. With his arm around her shoulders, he encouraged her to hang it up on the tree. It got pride of place, front and centre.

“Now it’s perfect,” Parker smiled. “Isn’t it, baby?” she said, patting her stomach.

Once again the little one kicked and Eliot laughed as he saw it happen.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing the top of Parker’s head when it landed on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Eliot,” she replied with a contended sigh.

Yes, now everything was perfect.


End file.
